Fear of the Forgotten
by Vaazirath
Summary: Her bluebell eyes were wide as dinner plates, that cracked with fear. He stood there, he was her nightmare, he needed to leave. She can't stand him. So she screamed at him. "GO AWAY!" Marinette has forgotten herself, she has amnesia. Her friends are unknown to her and her crush... Is the one she fears the most. How did this all happen?
1. Amnesia and Fear

Blue bell hues slowly blinked open, light stung her eyes causing them to close quickly, a groan left soft and chapped lips. Hand reached up to darkened the light that pieced her eyelids. Opening them slowly, finally allowing her eyes to adjust to the brightness.

Moving slowly, everything screamed in pain as she sat up, placing her back up against the wall for suport. Scanning the room around her, it was white with a soft beeping noise next to her, drawing her sense to it. A heart monitor? She was in a hospital.

Staring down at her hands, clasping and unclasping them, trying to get a sense of her strength at the moment. Her eyes were drawn to the door that slowly opened. A doctor in white looked at her, "Marinette, you're awake how do you feel?" The question was dull in her mind before she answered softly.

"...Sore, I feel like I was hit by a truck.." The girl said, laughing softly. Nodding, he wrote something down, "You have some friends who'd like to see you, is that okay?" Marinette stared at him, giving a slight nod. Friends...? She had friends...?

Moments later, a female came in. "Mari! Oh I'm so glad you are okay!" Alya stood next to her, clasping her hands together, not wanting to touch her and hurt her even more. "Ah.."

Next Nino came in, slowly and hesitantly. "Marinette, oh am I glad to see you, Adrian should be on his eay here soon, he's super worried." Marinette stared at them.

"I'm sorry... My mind is blank... who exactly are you two..?" She said slowly and shyly. Alya's brows knitted together in conserin. "It's me Alya, your bestfriend and this is Nino, my boyfriend..." She pointed respectfully to each person. However she still looked confused. "Who is Adrian?" She questioned as well.

Nino brought up his phone showing a selfie he took with the blond model but moments later she smacked the phone out his hand. "No!" She screamed, hiding under the blanket, shivering. "Go away! GO AWAY!" She yelled at them. The two were shocked. Marinette was... scared of her crush?

"I'm sorry, you two need to leave, you are causing her heart rate to escalate." Alya looked over to the female curled up into a ball, frowning at this, but didn't dare fight the doctor.

————

It was a few hours later and Marinette seemed to calm down, she was talking to her parents now, she seemed to recognize them, but had no clue of Alya and Nino, and what was worse, she was terrified of Adrian. Marinette hid eachtime she saw him on the TV that they put on until they just turned it off.

When Adrian finally got over in a huff, he asked how Marinette was. Alya answered him.

"Well, she's okay, she conscious now, she doesn't seem to badly hurt now but..." She trailed off, messing with her shirt. "She doesn't remember me or Nino... and she's well..." Alya just stopped, not continuing her words.

"Well??" He pressed on trying to understand why she was acting weird, confused and worry washed into him, making him anxious. Her boyfriend patted her back, taking the rest of the load off her shoulders. "She's terrified of you man." Adrian froze, "...What? Why? How? Why of me??"

"I dunno dude, she looked at your picture and she freaked out, anytime she saw you she'd scream and hide." Nino gave a frown as he spoke. Adrian bit on the inside of his lip, gnawing at it. "I'm going to go see her."

"Dude! No, you can't you'll terrify her!" Adrian was pulled back but shook off his hand, making his way to her room.

————

Blue opticals were wide in fear, her nightmare stood right in front of her. "...No..." She whimpered, clutching the sheets that spread over her lower body. Holding up her pillow ready to throw it at him. "Stay- Stay away!"

"Mari-"

"NO, DON'T YOU SAY MY NAME! GO AWAY!" The dark blue haired female cried, holding her pillow tighter, fear was in her eyes, on her face, polished in her body language. Fear was all around her. Fear of this boy who she can't remember of but anytime she saw him, she couldn't stand him.

The green hues were wide at the female, a doctor had to pull him away though he didn't really feel it, all he could feel was shock and hurt... what had happened to the girl who couldn't speak a proper word to him? Who stumbled over her words to say something. Now she trembled in fear of him. She couldn't stand to see him..

Adrian slowly sat in a chair across from her room, hands hiding his face, trembling. Why was this happening to him? Her voice was a stab, her voice trembled in fear, cracking and scared. The way she guarded herself from him with a pillow, ready to attack him with it.

The rich model curled into himself, he was going to lose a friend and he didn't even know how to stop it.


	2. Back Home and the Mask

Marinette sat in the hospital for the next two days. Doctors going over tests to make sure she could be discharged. Alya and Nino visited her for the last two days, ever so often others did to, of course they had to tell her their names again. However Adrian could only stay outside and listen to their conversations.

He couldn't even see her, his friend. Hands squeezed eachother tightly closing his green gaze tightly. Plagg glanced up at the distraught boy who was unable to see his friend in fear of her screaming in fear like he was death himself. Right now she was talking happily with Alya and Nino and someone else, he didn't pay attention to who went in and out.

Marinette was enjoying herself talking with her friends and getting to know them again. Alya was talking about her Ladyblog. The name was weird but she didn't question it much, she just liked talking to them. Nino was going on about different games and movies which made her excited, she loves to play games! Especially with her father. Her blue hues looked over to the male sitting there, quietly. He said his name was Luka, he was the brother of the other female that had black hair with purple in her bangs.

Inching her hues away from him, feeling her face heat up slightly. He was cute, and calm, peaceful even. "It was nice talking to you guys, but I'm very tired right now." Marinette smiled rubbing her eyes, all this information was a lot for her.

Alya nodded at her, taking Nino's hand. "See you tomorrow." Both waved leaving and looking at the male who couldn't even go in. Their face adorned with sorrow and hurt. It was hard to imagine that Marinette was scared of her crush. "Come on Adrian, you should probably head back home." Nino patted his shoulder, the male rubbed the nape of his neck, a sigh followed after. "Yea, I suppose..." With a defeated voice he stood up, leaving with them. Glancing back to Marinette who was talking to Luka, they seemed to be having a light hearted conversation with eachother.

Adrian bit the inside of his cheek hard, maybe to hard because now he tasted copper. It felt like something was squeezing his stomach and heart at the same time, tying them into knots after knots, she was just a friend... Well that's what he thought, but to her, he was a nightmare.

————

Finally, she was free of this white room! She could go home and bake with her family. The doctors told her that it would be best to take things slow, this also included going to school right now. The teen sat happily in the car, humming to the song on the radio, tapping her feet and hands to the beat. Her mother and father were talking to eachother, maybe planning something for the bakery.

Home sweet home. Stepping out of the car she breathed in the smell of bread and cookies. "Marinette, go relax in your room, we'll bring you up some food, some none hospital food." She gave a bright smile and ran up to her room. Stairs after stairs, geezus, why so many stairs? She questioned herself, but quickly forgot when she got into her room, freezing up in terror. He was everywhere in her room, immediately she took them down, trashed them, she rid of his face from her room entirely. Got rid of anything on her computer even her phone.

She sat down and sighed, rubbing her head. She felt slightly guilty for some reason but shook of the feeling, she didn't like him, she didn't need to explain her reasons! Marinette huffed, arguing with herself.

"Marinette...?" The soft voice scared her, causing her to flail about. "Ah!" Hues glared wide at the small tomato that floated at her. "Whoa! What are you?!" Marinette scooted all the way back on her bed.

"I'm a kwami, yours to be exact. You are Ladybug, a superhero of Paris." The pigtailed girl rose an eyebrow, "Um... no? I'm just a bakery girl, there is no way I could save Paris." Shaking her head in disbelief of the floating tomato. "Well, I'm Tikki." She held out her litt hand to her. Staring unsure but she gave in and smiled, "Hello Tikki."

————

Adrian sat on his bed, looking at a picture before Marinette lost her memories. "Hey... So what are you going to do? Avoid her forever?" Plagg asked him, floating in front of the hunched over blonde. "I don't know Plagg.. I can't see her, if I do she is terrified of me..."

Plagg crossed his arms, "Well you could always wear a mask and see her."

"That's stupid, she'd know it was me." Adrian flopped on his back, closing his eyes. Was... was he really thag dense? "Okay Chat Noir." Plagg said. Waiting for it to click. There was a very long pause.

Then a very large gasp and there was a thud of feet touching the ground. "Plagg! That's it!" He was so happy. The small charcoal kwami rolled his eyes, geezus this boy.

"Plagg! Claws out!"


	3. The Cat and His Forgotten Princess

Shoes scuffed against the roof tops, taking the feline in the direction he wanted... No _needed_ to go to. Chat needed to see his friend, he needed to know if she could react to at least his alter-ego better then his civilian form. The male huffed jumping from one roof top to the next, he was using a lot of energy when he shouldn't be. But you can't really think straight when a friend was terrified of you now could you?

Chat forced himself to stop on a roof top that was a little ways away from hers. Breathing heavily, placing a clawed hand on his racing heart, trying to stop it from running out. Tighting leather black gloves into a fist. Green jewels closed.

He was trying to calm down his nerves, his palpitating heart, steady the hyperventilating breathing. Wind rushed past his ears, as if it was trying to help calm the feline. And he waited until he was finally able to calm himself.

Those emerald opticals opened again, just as the female was making her way up on the balcony that sat above her room. Her blue hues stared up at the sky in wonder, no fear even touched her beautiful hues. The thought made Chat bite his lip in agitation, in jealousy. Taking in a breath, holding it, letting go, he made his way over to the female.

Marinette stared up at the sky, smiling as the wind blew her hair, and danced around her. It was refreshing. But what she didn't expect, was a cat to suddenly jump next to her. Which sxared her out of skin. "Eep!" The pigtailed girl flailed about, staring wide eyed at him. Fear laced her orbs for a moment.

Chat accidentally scared her, making him tense up seeing fear in her eyes. Shoot, she didn't like Chat either did she? Crap this was a terrible idea, oh god why did he let Plagg talk him into this! Oh dear, he should leave, he should go, he should-.

"Ah, hello?" The dark blue haired girl said waving her hand infront of the cat themed hero. Breaking him out of his negative trance he seemed to be in. "Chat Noir... Right? You seemed to know me, but I'm sorry. I can't remember anything sense I got out of the hospital."

Chat breathed slowly. "Oh, well. I'm sorry to hear that... But.. why where you in the hospital?" The blonde asked, wondering if she was ever told. Hands reached down to clasp the railing underneath him, to keep a grip.

"Well, they said it was an accident, they didn't really say by what though, so I'm really just clueless." She gave a shrug and smiled at the feline. Glancing at his poster, "You can stand on the ground you know, you don't have to sit there."

"Oh! Hah, sorry." Legs moved to touched the concrete floor below him, his hand grabbed at the belt tail that snuggled around his waist, so it didn't get stuck between the railings. The skin tight leather male leaned against the cool metal. Hues glued to the female, she didn't have any fear when she talked to him. A smile touched his lips, at least, he could talk to her this way...

A ping of sadness hit his heart, he didn't want to do that though. Glancing away from her, trying to distract himself.

Marinette was watching the cat, she wasn't to sure what to say, but a frown caught hold of her lips watching him turn away, he looked sad and pained.

"Hey.. Ah, is something wrong Chat?" She questioned. The black suited hero seemed much different then what she saw on the Ladyblog or on past news shows. So her worry got the best of her.

"Well..." He started, not sure how to put it, to not give away who he was, and have her relize, and be scared of him both ways, that would be the most heartbreaking thing. Where you couldn't ever see your friend because they are scared of you.

"A friend of mine, doesn't seem to like me anymore. And I have no idea what to do because I have no idea what it is that I could have done." Chat tried to say it as vaguely as possible, to where she couldn't figure it out, but to where she at least understand the situation.

Looking to the sky, she thought about it, wondering how you could in that situation. Her finger taped slightly against her chin in thought. Not realizing the cat staring at her. Staring at her with happiness and sorrow.

"Well maybe, give them some time?" Her voice distracted Chat from his gazing. "Sometimes the subconscious know something is wrong while the person themselves don't. And they just act on that."

Marinette looked at him as he gave it some thought, before giving a nod, a grateful nod. A warm smile tugging his lips. "Yea, you're right." _Like always... weither you remember or not... _"Thank you Princess."

"Is it okay if we hang out for a little while? Why not telling me about your last few days?" Chat suggested and she beamed, ready to talk about the friends she forgot, and then some.


	4. Chloe and Little Progress

Green stared at green. One blinked a few times, while the other seemed out of it, in a daze. The small black cat crossed his arms, becoming agitated slightly by the other dazing of into space... again.

"Adriaaaan." He said, floating around the blank gaze. He got no response. "Heeeeey!" The Kwami slapped his cheek, well, it was really more of a tap.

The blonde seemed to snap out of his daze though, sitting up rubbing the back of his head. It's been about a week now sense he's been visiting Marinette as Chat. He was surprised when she suddenly spoke about the boy, him, who terrified her. So, Chat came up with a plan of how about they write letters to eachother, maybe it would help a little. At first she was hesitant, recoiled away from the idea.

Chat quickly took the idea back though once she did, not wanting to scare her off. But her sudden shout of no scared him, he almost slipped off the railing he grew accustomed to sit on.

_"I want to... try at least." Marinette's terrified opticals looked at him, her hands gripped tightly together. "To at least... get comfortable... maybe?" She bit her lip._

The memory still sat in his mind, she was so scared. Scared of him. It crossed his mind many times, what did he do? Did something happen with an akuma attack that did this to her? But if that's the case, then why didn't Ladybug's Lucky Charm take it all away? He pondered it for a while.

"Hey, shouldn't you get ready for school?" Plagg asked, staring at the clock. The blond looked over, what time was it?

Oh. Yea he probably should. With a sigh he got up to get changed.

—–——

School, the most wonderful time for him, out of the house, with friends, being normal. Well, mostly normal. Chloe still attacks him when its not wanted, but he's to kind to push her away really. You know, first friend and all.

Adrian smiled slightly awkwardly at her, "Hey Chloe." He said, and she decided to talk about her day with her mother, which he just kinda nodded slowly to, until he saw Nino. He looked at Chloe, she was now bickering at Sabrina about something. So he took his chance to slide away.

"Hey Nino!" The male said happily. He smiled back, but placed his arm around his shoulder and hurriedly pushed him inside. "Hey, what are you doing?" Eyebrows rose in question.

"Well, Marinette is coming to school today. They decided once a week." The DJ friend said. The male gave a nod, knowing what it was he wanted to do.

The two made their way to the classroom, while Adrian put his head on his arms, to keep his face concealed fron her. He knew Marinette had come in when everyone gasped, giving a cheer.

"Marinette!" They wanted to move but Alya glared at them.

"Everyone, come up to her slowly. She doesn't remember anyone," Marinette looked at her, "I'm not a cat... I don't need them to do that, just don't attack me is all I ask." She smiled nervously.

The two made their way to their seats. Blue hues looked at the blonde head on the table, blinking a few times, huh, look's like Chat... But she shook off the thought, as it also remained her of the male. Alya did tell her that Adrian was in their class.

She stared at his back when he lifted up his head, facing the front. He kinda tensed up though. Feeling her intense stare boring into his back, was she trying to kill him with her eyes?

Chloe watch them, wondering why Adrian was acting weird, why the group of four were, typically they'd be talking and, why is Marinette glaring at her Adrikins! The blonde gasped, standing up.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Why are you glaring at _my_ Adrikins! How rude!" She slammed her hands on the table the girl sat at. Making her jump, looking up at her. "W-what..? I-I wasn't!" She stuttered flailing about.

"Chloe! Leave her alone! Just let her have a day without your rude self busting into her bubble!" Alya stood up defending the blue haired female.

Adrian bit his lip, trying not to look back, so he did the only thing he could, speak up. "Hey! Chloe!" He said, with slight nervousness in his voice, but the snobby girl wouldn't really tell, but her attitude turned to him. "Would you like to eat lunch together today??"

The female clapped her hands, "Oh of course! Anything for Adrikins!" She smiled.

"Haha, okay." He rubbed the back of his head, he so badly wanted to look at her, at Marinette, but he couldn't.

The teacher walked in, and Chloe went to her seat. Finally class had started.

–———

"Dude, are you seriously going to have lunch with Chloe?" Nino asked his friend. "Yea, I mean she's not that bad." He stared blankly at the blonde male.

"Okay, yea, she's kinda bad, but!" Adrian said, "It'll keep her, hopefully, distracted to leave Marinette alone today. That, and it will also help me from trying to talk to her as well.."

His stomach sank at those words, it hurt to even say them, let alone having to think them all the time. But with her condition he had little to no choice.

His DJ friend gave a sigh, nodding "Okay, see you later." And with that Nino was off to find Alya.

With a half hearted wave, he made his own way to find Chole. But his arm was tugged back by his hand. Confusion entered his thoughts as he was stopped by someone.

"No!" The female voice yelped as she placed her hands on his head to keep him from looking at her. He was surprised for a moment, but knew who it was.

Once he didn't decide to move, Marinette quickly let go of the sides of his head. "I...I wanted to say thanks for... earlier with Chloe.." Her hands fiddled with the edge of her shirt, "So...um thanks..." Her voice got softer.

"Hey, it's fine, I know how Chloe can get. And I'm your friend so... well, I think of you as a friend." He stated, as she right now doesn't think of him as a friend, but does and always will.

Marinette looked at the back of his head, hues widened slightly, a small smile tugging her lips, but she bit her lip. "Ah, anyways... I gatta go..." She ran past him to find Alya.

Plagg peeked, "Well, I guess that's some progress huh?" He questioned the blonde, staring sadly at the female.

"Yea... I just wonder how long this will go on... If she will eventually remember or if she'll be like this permanently.." The model squeezed his hand on his bag strap, biting down on the inside of his cheek. Well, lunch it is. Time to find his first friend.

Of course, she was never to hard to spot anyways.


End file.
